trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Builder Class Station
The Builders are noted for a remarkable lack of style. When they find something that works, they don't change it. Builder class stations are modular in nature consisting of a central spire and ring structure with modular docking bays, from 2 to 60. Ironically the oldest known of the stations is the largest still in operation. Since the Builders came out a number of such stations have been purchased from them and placed as Starbases. The largest station found was at the "Star Wreck" system the location of Failed Project 47. It is actually of an older design, and two layers thick. Probes estimate it has 150 years before debris from the generator wreck hits it. Even after three million years in the dark it powered up and a third of the structure showed lights. Again probes have indicated that since then half of those have shut off, indication that self diagnosis has shown that those areas do not hold air. Star Wreck station is the site of an ongoing Starfleet mission to dissect the Zero Point power source, and mine the thing for materials. The (Insane) Numbers Jay asked for the math on Builder and like class stations. Simple enough, but a slog. The picture is not exactly to scale mind you. The difficuity of drawing circles in a bitmap picture maker. Best I could figure out. Center Spire section: *Spire -- 7.6 square kilometers per floor. 19 kilometers deep. *Cross Members – per set 12k *Side tubes – per set 40k *Inside tubes 40k Rings: *A ring 37.6k *B ring 113k *C ring 2263k *D ring 320k *E ring 465k *F ring 521k *G ring 665k *H ring 716k *I ring 867k *J ring 917k *K ring 1068k *Down tube - 4 per ring between boxes plus 8 per box. Builder station (60 box) has 8066k of tube. Renaissance station or Earth Space dock (12 box) has 1842k of tube. Capacity The Average Humanoid needs 10-40 square meters to be comfortable. That is housing. As Builders are larger creatures in spread the given area per Builder is larger. They are what the housing units are built around. 150 square meters per individual. This does not include work, recreation, or community spaces. The docking boxes proper have no housing, discount that. Take the "Tubes" and divide them into 1km long sections Each 1000m x 1000m x 1000m x = 333 decks (assuming 3m per deck) call it 328 decks per section, divisible by 8. Each deck starts with a nominal 1000 meters by 1000 meters or 1,000,000 square meters. Take 40% off for life support, structure, high Bays, wide corridors, tubolifts, and other infrastructure 800,000x0.8= 640,000 square meters per deck. Divine that by the 150 square meters per housing unit. 4,266 housing units per square kilometer of deck and some fraction we toss back to other uses. Builders do things by base 8 so 4,264 which is divisible by 8. Toss the rest back to facilities. We have 4264 housing units per kilometer of deck that is used for housing. 1,398,592 housing units per cubic kilometer that is used for housing. Pulling yet another number out of my ass, I'm going to say that only 25% of the box tube area is housing. As each box has 84 cubic kilometers of tube. 25% is 21 cubic kilometer of housing, or 29,370,432 housing units per docking box. Builder station is a 60 box station, that is 1,762,225,920 housing units in the boxes. That does not including connecting arms or the Spire. For the rings you need to subtract 12 kilometers of area for each box so you are not doubling up. It is big enough already. If required that number could be doubled or tripled if you wished the Station to be primarily housing. It was a workshop. This is housing units, not what you put in them. One Builder, an Ane, two Humanoids, eight Brian, or a whole community of Cidi. Actual population would be highly variable. Life support can handle more than the space can hold. Two Bay Stations *Ovid Station -- Starbase 601 Fulinsia: Jointly held with the Klingon House Quar (New Klingon) *Canberra Station -- Starbase 604. Balmorra Four Bay Stations *Benefit Station -- Starbase 602 Nakoo *Reliant Station -- Starbase 603 Ssilar *Felicity High Station -- Starbase 145 Felicity Twelve Bay Stations *Starfleet Spacedock at Earth. The old spacedock was inserted into the spire as part of the new station. *Renaissance Station at Oz It is also the location of Starbase 600. Sixty Bay Stations *The Largest and oldest known of the stations is Builder Station itself. -- Starbass 222 Category:Stations Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:ADF Category:Epiphany Trek